The Weeping Willow
by mysterious-wolf
Summary: Inuyasha dies in the final battle and what Kagome's thoughts and actions are. Mostly PG-13 but R to be safe. Really sad...


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters  
  
Can't live without you!  
  
Kagome's pov  
  
I sat in Kaede's hut just staring at the food that was before me, but I did not eat. I haven't eaten since that horrible day. Sango and Miroku stared at me in worry. Shippo was asleep with Kilala in a corner. "Kagome-sama...I think you should eat. You need your strength." Said Miroku worriedly "I agree with him, Kagome. You can't keep doing this. Your body can't take this and you will..." said Sango as she started to cry  
  
When I heard her cry I broke down and started to cry. Why? Why did this happen? It shouldn't have happened. Why didn't I die with him? Why did he leave me after he said he wouldn't? I kept asking myself these questions. I sat in a corner and curled up as I remembered the day Inuyasha died.  
  
Flashback We were traveling as usual. It was a beautiful day out and we stopped for lunch. I served the usual ...ramen. I sat down beside Inuyasha and sent him a smile, he smiled back. We just finished lunch and were fixing to start traveling when I sensed shards and a lot too! "Inuyasha! Shards! And a lot too!" I said as Inuyasha started to growl  
  
"Naraku!" he growled out Everybody got in a defensive stance as miasma started to surround us. Then we heard that all so evil laugh by none other, Naraku.  
  
"So the hanyou is ready to fight me. Kanna, Kagura!" said Naraku as Kagura and Kanna started to attack Naraku sent hordes of demons at us and we started to fight them off. Inuyasha and I started to fight Kagura and Kanna. Inuyasha used wind scar and defeated Kagura and Kanna when I distracted them with my purification arrows.  
  
"So you defeated my minions did you Inuyasha. Well let's see if you can defeat me." Said Naraku I tried to shoot Naraku with my arrow but it was deflected by another's...Kikyo.  
  
"No my dear reincarnation, your fight is with me." Said Kikyo as she strung an arrow She shot it and I dodged. I strung an arrow and shot it at her and she dodged it. "Kagome! Be careful!" yelled Inuyasha as he fought Naraku  
  
"Me and Kikyo kept dodging each others arrows. Finally after a while Kikyo ran out of arrows and I shot her through the heart while she was distracted. Souls of the maidens, she stole from, flew from her body and ascended to the after life. One last soul remained and it flew to my body. I heard a faint whisper of 'Thank you' before it was carried through the wind. I returned my attention to the battle at hand. I saw Inuyasha fighting Naraku, I saw Sango fighting many demons, I saw Shippo hiding in a tree, and I saw Miroku in need of help. So I made my way over to Miroku and shot a demon that was trying to get him from behind. I started to shoot demons that were too near for comfort.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome-sama." Said Miroku not taking his eyes off of the battle "Well I couldn't let you get killed after you and Sango finally admitted to each other about you two's feelings, now can I?" I said  
  
The demons near Miroku were defeated so me and Miroku went to go help Sango. We defeated the demons that were left. Me, Sango, and Miroku ran over to help Inuyasha but were stopped by Kohaku. "Kagome-sama, go help Inuyasha! Me and Sango can handle here!" said Miroku as he blocked one of Kohaku's attacks.  
  
I neared the battle with Inuyasha and Naraku. Naraku looked at me and smiled. He quickly sent an attack at me and I ducked waiting for the pain. When I didn't feel anything I opened my eye. "No! Inuyashaaaaaaa!" I yelled as I saw Inuyasha fall to his knees and then to the ground  
  
I ran to Inuyasha and put his head in my lap. I stroked his hair. "Kagome...remember I'll always love...you...my mate. I will...wait...for...you." Said Inuyasha "Don't you dare die on me, Inuyasha! Your going to be fine. Just wait and see. I love you my mate, please don't die on me." I sobbed "I can't...promise that my love...take care of everybody...and defeat Naraku...good bye...my mate..." said Inuyasha as he closed his eyes and tool his last breath "Inuyasha...Inuyasha...NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I sobbed as I held him tighter and cried.  
  
I blocked out every sound and cried. I froze when I heard Naraku laugh. I stopped crying. "Dear miko, I spare you and your...friends, lives if you just hand over the jewel." Said Naraku I gently put Inuyasha on the ground and slowly rose. I glared up at Naraku with so much fierceness Naraku stepped back a few steps. "Go to hell, Naraku!" I shouted as I flared with pure miko energy.  
  
I grabbed a hidden dagger that I got from Inuyasha not to long ago, charged it with miko energy, and lunged at Naraku. I swung the dagger across his chest area and he dodged then I swung it at his neck with him only getting away with a scratch. It basically went like this: run, lung at Naraku, swing, dodge. When he dodged this time I swung my leg underneath his and knocked him to the ground, I then lunged at him and swung the charged dagger in a rapid fury that I could not even remember. Naraku's look of surprise was what told me I got him, slowly his eyes went blank and he fell to pieces. I dropped the dagger and ran to Inuyasha and wept. Sango and Miroku ran over to me. Miroku did a silent prayer and Sango cried silently.  
  
"Kagome-sama...we need to take him to the village to prepare a funeral." Miroku stated as I nodded and let Miroku pick up Inuyasha's body and place it over Kilala's transformed body. "Kagome...are you okay?" asked Shippo as he came out of hiding "I don't know Shippo, I don't know..." I said as I fainted  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I was silently crying in a corner trying not to wale the others. I  
decided to go for a walk. I  
knew it was dangerous, but I haven't had fresh air in what a week. I  
silently walked in the  
woods. I walked into a clearing, a familiar clearing, a place me and  
Inuyasha found,  
the place Inuyasha made me his...and the place where's he's  
buried...underneath the  
willow tree. Oh, Inuyasha...why did you leave me here? I thought as It started to rain  
  
I walked to a rock in the middle of the clearing and sat down as I remembered the most happiest day in my life...  
  
Flashback "SIT BOY!" I yelled "Wench, what was that for?" asked Inuyasha, spiting out dirt "SIT! Because you were picking on Shippo for no reason! Inuyasha he's only a kid! Sheesh!" I said as walked into the woods "Kagome! Get back here! You know it's not safe." Said Inuyasha calling to Kagome "What do you care! You don't care about anything! You wouldn't even notice if I was gone!" I yelled back as I started to run farther into the woods  
  
"Kagome! Stupid wench!" Inuyasha muttered as he ran after me  
  
I ran and Inuyasha followed I ran into a beautiful clearing. It had wild flowers and a willow tree in it. It even had a rock underneath the tree. I gasped at it's beauty. "Kagome! I told you it's dangerous out here alone!" said Inuyasha puling on my hand  
  
I snapped  
  
"And why so you care! You don't care about anything cept yourself! Or is it your afraid of losing your SHARD DETECTOR! WELL IF YOU WANT A SHARD DETECTOR GO TO THAT CLAY BITCH, KIKYO! SHE WOULD LOVE TO HELP YOU JUST TO GET YOU GO TO HELL WITH HE..." I yelled but I was cut off as Inuyasha crushed me to him and kissed me with so much passion that my mind went blank and made my knees feel like water. I finally registered what was happening, put my arms around him and kissed back. We broke apart for air, panting. I laid my head on his chest and he put his upon my head. "Kagome I do care. I care about Shippo, Sango, and heck even the monk. I care, no love you Kagome. I don't want or love Kikyo and I'm not going to hell with her. You mean so much to me. I wouldn't care if you could not see the shards, and most importantly I will never leave you!" Said Inuyasha as he stroked my hair  
  
I looked up at him crying. I had waited so long to hear those words that hearing them now made me cry  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? Please don't cry! I hate it when you cry!" pleaded Inuyasha wiping away my tears "I'm crying cause I'm happy. You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words. I love you too Inuyasha" I said as I kissed him with the same passion. Inuyasha broke away and whispered... "Kagome...I'd like to ask you something?" asked Inuyasha "What is it?" I asked "Will you...become my mate?" asked Inuyasha staring me in the eye "Yes..." I said as he kissed me and swung me around and took me to the flat rock underneath the willow tree.  
  
That night was the night I'll always remember...  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I was crying full force now. I couldn't stop. "Inuyasha...why...you know I loved you so much...so much I couldn't live without you" I said as I looked to the sky. When I looked to the sky I saw a break in the clouds and saw one single star one so bright it would out shine the sun. It twinkled then died down to normal and the clouds covered it once again. I smiled the first time in since Inuyasha died.  
  
"Just wait a little longer. Just a little longer..." I said as I took out the dagger I got from Inuyasha I looked at the dagger I looked it over and turned it around. Inuyasha had Totosai make it. It was made from Inuyasha's fang. The hilt was gold with a demonic dog that was made from ivory on it, the blade was white and sharp as ever. It was beautiful. I looked to the sky once more then all around the clearing.  
  
"Good bye..." I said as I plunged the dagger into my heart and I last saw the rain stop and the moon shine through the clouds and the stars welcome me to their home, I smiled...then darkness...  
  
Sango's pov I was awoken by Shippo early in the morning. I sat up and saw an upset, crying kitsune. "Shippo what's wrong?" I asked as he launched into my arms "Ka...Kago...Kagomeeeeee....Kagome's de...dead!" Shippo cried into my chest "I quickly looked around the room and saw no Kagome.  
  
"Houshi! Wake up! Kagome's gone!" I yelled as I got my boomerang and told Shippo to lead us to Kagome The Houshi jumped up, grabbed his staff and followed us out of the house. Shippo lead us through the forest and into the clearing. I looked around and what I saw made my knees go weak. Kagome's dead body. Dagger driven through her heart and blood pooled around her, but the thing that got me was that she was smiling. I ran over to her body and checked for a pulse...nothing...I fell to my knees and cried. Miroku walked beside me and said a prayer then kneeled beside me and put a hand on my shoulder  
  
"She's in a better place. I will miss her, both her and Inuyasha. They had good times and bad times together...their together now, something that life denied them. Maybe in the next life, life won't be so cruel. The thing we can do now is bury her next to Inuyasha." Said Miroku holding back his tears  
  
"I wish we could have found the jewel, I don't understand why... it disappeared. We could have brought... back Inuyasha and... then we'd both have them here... with us." Said Sango crying "I think Sango...that's why it disappeared...because it sensed what we would have done. Something selfish..." said Miroku "Good bye Kagome and Inuyasha..." whispered Shippo as he looked to the sky and what he saw made him gasp "Sango, Miroku! Look!" said Shippo as he pointed to the sky  
  
Sango and Miroku looked to the sky and smiled "Together indeed..." said Miroku as he looked at the sky  
  
Two stars that shined in broad daylight, Brighter than any star they seen. Then they faded to nothing... Good Bye my friends...whispered the wind as the wind blew leaves all around them giving them hope that some day in the future that they will be together and forever...  
  
The End  
  
Well I hope you like it. My first one-shot. Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
